Bridge Over Troubled Water
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Friendship has matched perfectly; two boys that lived in the brownstone were best friends and everyone in New Olympia knew it.


Friendship has matched perfectly; two boys that lived in the brownstone were best friends and everyone in New Olympia knew it. That's why I will tell you guys the story of friendship between the brawn and the brain of the group named as Herry Brishon and Odie Boyd, my husband was supposed to tell the story with me but he has died with three other ones that were our friends and that's when I will really tell you the story because this is actually a sad story and here we go.

There I am standing in front of the brownstone that we used to live and it's here that I now remembered the story of two best friends, the part of my life that had filled me with sorrow. Now that I have stopped rambling and get on with the story it is time for me to grab a tissue from my pocket and start to cry…

* * *

><p><em>When you're weary<em>

_Feeling small_

_When tears are in your eyes_

_I will dry them_

* * *

><p>This has also happened eighty-five years ago where I was young and still could have run fast, I was the fastest female of the group but as for now let's continue for the story.<p>

… as we walk in the living room this is where Herry was comforting his best friend who was getting bullied by bunch of stupid of teenagers only because he was African. I remembered clearly the scene when the brawn of the team was comforting the brain of the team, okay that sounded weird but that's what oldies are, anyhow let me tell you this _scene_:

_Herry walked towards Odie who was sniffling, he was feeling terrible for leaving his little friend alone in the section that he always gets made fun of, Herry wrapped an arm around the little African's shoulders;_

"_Odie look I'm sorry that I let you down… I'm truly am sorry, will you please forgive me for leaving you"_

"_No it's okay Herry I should've had stayed with you instead of studying in the laboratory". Odie has sniffed as he kept staring at the floor with tears trickling down his cheeks. I started to get chest pain because of Odie, I mean he didn't deserve this he should've have been treated better but sadly some people doesn't seemed to get it that he has a heart and I kept staring with misty eyes as Herry wiped Odie's tears away as he dried them with a Kleenex._

_I smiled as two arms wrapped around my hips and I faced with my boyfriend… my husband… the one that I have loved and then both of us suddenly stared at the two best friends who were hugging each other._

A tear has escaped my eye as I wiped it away, I have moved on to the kitchen where I have seen the two boys doing homework together and where my husband and I decided to leave them alone, even the narcissus of the group have left them alone to do homework and two other members didn't need to get explained, the two boys were friends and they _are_ friends in Elysian Fields.

* * *

><p><em>I'll take your part<em>

_When darkness comes_

_And pain is all around_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

* * *

><p>There was once I saw Odie sitting on the sidewalk and it was dark, the small guy was around the pain but someone has come towards him from his red pickup truck and it was no one else than Herry like I said before him and Odie were best friends like me and Archie were before we started to date.<p>

I remembered that Herry said that he will take his place but for what? That's what I always wondered why he said that but… there is something else he has said; he has said that he will lay him down and this was another question in my head does it mean that it's like he's protecting him from other bullies? Then suddenly he said "I will be like a bridge over troubled water" then it hit me, it was truly a "Friendship" thing.

The last thing I remembered was the depart of Herry as I heard Odie's muffled sobs as he cried "It's all my fault" while it wasn't, the death of Herry was so horrifying that we all screamed it wasn't our tensions to scream but we did, the god of time has tried to slash Odie but Herry went in front of him and was killed instead as he collapsed on the floor and this is when Odie started to sob uncontrollably, before all that time before Herry was killed he protected Odie… like a bridge over troubled water.

Two months after Herry's death and Cronus' defeat Odie was killed in a scooter accident, then years went by as my husband Archie has drowned at the age of fifty-seven, Neil has died because he has told the gods to turn him into gold and go in Elysian Fields he was only fifty. Jay and Theresa has disappeared in a swamp at the age forty-six where they were never been found again so I'm the only one that's in New Olympia but anyways just telling you guys that the friendship between Herry and Odie were strong.

Right now I'm staring at the sky, it's a purplish sky as tears started to flow down my wrinkled face as I was on the top of the roof… and this is all I have to say.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know you guys doesn't need to point it out it's terrible I tried my best to do a- oh never mind; anyhow at first I didn't know what to do until I had that <strong>lame<strong> idea so there you go a tiny Herry and Odie friendship thing... err- kind of well it's actually one but it was a _very_ old Atlanta that was telling a little about their friendship.

The disclaimer is that i do not **own** the show or lyrics; Brad GoodChild owns **Class of the Titans** while _Bridge Over Troubled Water_ is owned by Simon and Garfunkel (... which Elvis Presley also did it afterwards); hope you enjoyed it even if it was lame and that you review... oh and a thing...

NO FLAMMINGS, THANK YOU! (If you disliked it don't review and go somewhere else)


End file.
